


Spin the bottle or when a bottle spins everything

by Persephonexoxo



Category: Unter Uns
Genre: Confusion, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Hate to Love, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Passion, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spin the Bottle, Unresolved Sexual Tension, everyone knows what's going on but them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonexoxo/pseuds/Persephonexoxo
Summary: English version of "Flaschendrehen oder wenn eine Flasche alles dreht"Blue eyes were staring in his. Soft hands were still lying on his waist. Still he was too close and then again not close enough. He just couldn't avert his gaze, from these lips, these lips that he had felt on his just a few seconds ago and that had made his whole body tingle.Oh god, had he just really kissed Richard Beckmann? And why the hell had he liked it?And whose stupid idea had it been to play spin the bottle in the first place?The spin the bottle AU nobody asked for. :D The story takes place a few weeks after Easys Outing. (No kiosk intrigue)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I am so excited to finally publish the english version of this story. Special thanks to my friend Eevee for helping me with the translation. <3 This is one of my favorite stories I have ever written and I hope you'll like it as much as I do. Be prepared for a lot of sexual tension. :D Have fun!

Blue eyes were staring in his. Soft hands were still lying on his waist. Still he was too close and then again not close enough. He just couldn't avert his gaze, from these lips, these lips that he had felt on his just a few seconds ago and that had made his whole body tingle.

Oh god, had he just really kissed Richard Beckmann? And why the hell had he liked it?

And whose stupid idea had it been to play spin the bottle in the first place?

And the much more important question was: Why had this kiss felt so damn right, so right, that it had completely pulled the rug out from under his feet.

And why had his pants suddenly felt too tight? That must have been because of his newly discovered attraction to men - it had been similar with Finn after all - yes, that's it! The fact, that Ringo was also into men, made the situation a little easier but not necessarily less embarrassing. After all he was talking about Richard "Ringo" Beckmann here, archenemy and part-time asshole. Whereby archenemy lately didn't quite apply anymore. At least Ringo had - as promised - not said a word after they had accidentally run into each other at a gay bar a few weeks ago. He had even more or less supported him during his outing.

Wait. Stop. Spin the bottle. Kiss. Damn, he was still staring at Ringo, who had meanwhile pulled away from him. The others too looked at them with a mix of surprise and disbelief, only KayC was smiling victoriously, after all this had been her idea and her expression didn't leave one doubt, that she was really enjoying herself. "I... ähhm... I'll get another beer from downstairs..." , Easy stuttered and quickly stood up to escape this uncomfortable situation.

When he entered the flat, he had to rest on the kitchen counter and take a deep breath for a moment. He still felt weak in his knees, his thoughts were rushing and still his mind again and again returned to the images, that seemed to have permanently burned in his memory. Over and over the scenes were appearing in front of his inner eye.

KayC how she had announced, that Easy had to kiss the person, the bottle lands on next. How he had observed the spinning bottle, watching how it had gotten slower and slower and eventually stopped in front of Ringo. Ringos face when he had realized what that meant.

How they had only looked at each other startled for a moment, until KayCs voice made them come out of their state of shock. "Come on, boys!" , it echoed in his head. "Oh gee! Don't make such a big deal out of it!" , it had come from Elli and he had known, that he won't get out of this. Game was game and Elli didn't joke about that. Nervously he had looked at Ringo, had seen his gaze, cheeky, almost a bit challenging. But still he had not shown any intention to move, had only sheepishly stared at Ringo.

"Oh come on! It's only a kiss. You can continue hating each other afterwards." That had been the moment, when Ringo had rolled his eyes, groaning in annoyance and then with a quick, elegant motion, had moved towards him. "Gee!" , he had heared him sigh and then there had suddenly been Ringos lips on his, sending a shockwave through his body. His hands had automatically wandered to Ringos hips, before he had done the only thing that his brain had still been capable off and kissed the other man back. And how he had kissed him back, he had almost forgotten, that they weren't alone over it.

"Do you need something to cool down?" , a voice let him turn around startled. Of course. Ringo. Who else. Easy would have loved to just whipe this damn, arrogant grin right of his face. "Because of the kiss? Definitely not! Rather something to rinse my mouth with." , he snorted. "I'd say you rather enjoyed it." , Ringo said cheekily and made a step towards Easy, who in turn made a step back and was now finding himself standing with his back to the kitchen counter. "I did not." , Easy hissed.

"Oh really? You sure? I remember that way differently." , Ringo murmured with a provocative glance at Easys crotch, leaving no doubt, that he had noticed exactly what effect this kiss had had on him. Damn it! "That has absolutly nothing to do with you. Maximally with you being a man, but that's it!" , Easy hissed again, but he was blushing nonetheless.

"Of course." , Ringo grinned and stepped closer again. Easy had to swallow. "Or maybe it is, because you simply like kissing me." , Ringo was fixing him with narrow eyes, like he didn't want to miss a single one of Easys movements. The younger man, didn't leave any doubt, that he wanted to provoke him more than skin deep and still Easy couldn't move, completely taken by this intense glance, this closeness. "Don't flatter yourself." , he stammered with a husky voice hoping, that Ringo wouldn't notice, that his knees were becoming weak once again. Why did this idiot suddenly put him off his stride so much?! "Proof it." , Ringo whispered.

He was so close now, their noses were almost touching and he could feel the other mans breath on his skin, infatuating, arousing. Easys breathing quickened, his heart was pounding. He was so close, too close, way too intimate. Way too much. With every inch he was getting closer to Ringos lips, like he was magically drawn to them, he felt his senses slipping away more and more. It was too tempting. He couldn't think anymore, even if he would have wanted to. It didn't matter anymore, if Ringo was right, he couldn't resist it any longer. Couldn't resist him. He had to give in to this attraction. And with an liberating moan he pressed his lips on Ringos.

The kiss was quickly growing much more demanding, greedy even. Easys fingers were digging into Ringos shirt, who in turn had burried his hands in the dark hair of the other man. They only let go of each other, when they inevitable had to breath. Breathing heavily they were facing each other, still so close, unable to say something. Remaining in this atmosphere just a little longer. Stoping time for just this moment, just standing there, not thinking, not asking, only feeling.

In the end Ringo was the first one to pull away from the situation. "Leaves you cold, hmm?" The arrogance was back in his voice and he looked at Easy with a victorious grin. Easy couldn't quite believe it yet. He had kissed Richard Beckmann. Again. "Looks like I won." , Ringo said triumphantly and walked to the door, skillfully acting like nothing had happend.

This asshole! He really wanted to leave him standing here like this. "Just you wait." , Easy thought, he wouldn't let him get away with this. Ringo didn't even get around to opening the door. Easy had grabbed him and with one quick move, he had pushed him up against the door.

"Not yet!" , his voice was rough and determinant. He was leaning closer to Ringo. "Considering that you don't like me much, you did make a great effort to get me to kiss you again." , he whispered in Ringos ear. A shiver ran down Ringos spine, when he felt Easys breath on his skin. He felt Easys stubbles softly scratching against his cheek. Felt the weight of Easys body pressing him against the door, felt Easy. And then there were Easys lips on his neck, softly, seductively and hardly to resist. He felt like he was loosing his mind, otherwise he couldn't explain, why this guy was suddenly turning him on so much. He moaned, when Easy started to suck on the sensitive spot right behind his ear. He let his head fall back in surrender, to give Easy a better access to his neck. But Easy had other plans, because just in the moment when Ringo wanted to pull the dark-haired man in another heated kiss - because he just couldn't bare it any longer to not feel these way too talented lips on his - Easy stopped.

"If anything this is a draw." , Easy said and let go of the younger man, before walking - acting very casual - towards his room, with a huge smirk on his face. After all everything Ringo could do, he could do too.

Ringo on the contrary was still standing there breathless, completely baffled, gazing after Easy, almost a bit disappointed. Still overwhelmed he automatically closed the door behind him and then immediately had to lean against it, when the realization struck him. He was pretty sure, that if Easy hadn't just stopped it, then this would have propably ended in Easys bed, if they would have even made it so far. Because Ringo was sure, that he wouldn't have been able to resist a third time.

Even on the roof terrace it had been hard for him to end the kiss, but they haven't been alone there after all and it had still been Easy Winter he had kissed. Easy Winter, who he usually hates, at least he had thought so. Could you hate someone and at the same time feel so drawn to him? And could Easy maybe feel the same way? Everything appeared so surreal and still it had just happened. Never in his whole life he would have thought, that one day he would kiss Easy Winter and even less that he would like it.

And still the kiss had taken him by surprise so much, that he hadn't been able to think straight even minutes after. Or why else had his little provocation ended in heavily making out, which definitely hadn't been part of the plan. He had just wanted to mess with Easy, wanted to tease him a little and maybe he had also wanted to find out if that kiss had confused and overwhelmed Easy just as much as him.

And then he had kissed him a second time. And a second time it had felt like fire had been coursing through his veins. The only reason why he had managed to pull away, had been the fear, the fear what this meant. So he put back on his usual mask of arrogance and indifference, wanting to escape the situation as quickly as possible before he could do something really really stupid in the end.

Well, Easy surly had taken over that part. God, he had just made out with his archenemy. And he had liked it, more than liked actually, it was the only thing he could think of. Easys lips, Easys touches, Easys words. "Considering that you don't like me much, you did make a great effort to get me to kiss you again." , it echoed in his head. No. That couldn't be. That must not happen. Not Easy. There where a thousand reasons why he couldn't want Easy Winter, why he must not want him. But still he was feeling, like he had never desired anything more in his life. Fuck!


	2. Chapter 2

Heated bodies, grinding against each other. Soft hands sliding over his back. Hot. Fingers that burried themselves in his hair. Unrestrained. Finally. Burning kisses. Hungry, not enough. Hot breath on his skin. A rough moan, wild. "More!" These lips, eager, addictive. Every little touch, electrifying. The closeness, almost unbearable. Too good. Breathtaking. Intoxicating. Too much. "Ringo!" - All over.

Easy jolted awake, gasping for air. He needed a moment to realize where he was... and that he was alone. "Fuck!" It had only been a dream, a way too explicit dream. Not in one million years he would have thought, that he would ever dream of Richard Beckmann like this. At least not until a few hours ago. But this kiss on the roof terrace had turned his whole world upside down just in a few seconds. How was that possible? And how the hell should things go on like this?

The fact, that Ringo appeared not to be aversed to what had happened, confused him even more. Was this all just a game? Or had Ringo too felt, that something had significantly changed between them? Feelings wise? Physically? Sexually? All these questions he didn't have an answere to. Sighing he let himself fall back on his pillow. The only thing he knew for sure, was that he wanted Ringo, wanted him too much. And that there where about a thousand reasons, why that meant that he had to be either whacky of life or completely nuts. 

Only a few meters away, Ringo was feeling not much differently. He had been tossing and turning in bed for the last hour, after he had been woken up abruptly by a pretty similar dream. A dream, that he had certainly forbidden himself to dream, but of course his subconscious mind hadn't cared about that. Shit! The pictures of the dream were still haunting him, the sight, the phantasy had been too fascinating. 

Easy, under him, moaning, nacked, tempting. Amber-colored eyes, that had suddenly gotten dark and had been looking at him full of lust. Full lips that had captured his in fierce kisses, possessive, rough and still soft... sensual. The closeness, almost too intimate, trusting. Insane. Every touch had felt like a little electric shock, explosive and irresistible. He had heard his own moan, his desire for more. Pure passion. Devotion. An ecstasy that had carried them along and had completely driven them out of their minds. It was almost like he could still feel Easys hands on him, even though they had never been there, at least not like this. 

Stop! If he would go on like this, he would definitely not get any sleep tonigt. No more thinking about Easy! That had all just been a game. He had just wanted to tease Easy, like he had always liked to do. And that it had gotten out of control like that, didn't have to mean anything. In fact it must not mean anything. After all he was making out with random guys often enough, just for fun, without meaning. Easy also didn't look that bad and he was into man after all, so things like this could happen. Exactly, that had only been a natural reaction of his body, that didn't have anything to do with Easy personally. Yes, that's it. Demonstratively he turned over and pulled the blanket up to his chin. When he would wake up tomorrow, everything would be normal again. He and Easy would continue hating each other and they would simply forget the kiss. Maybe this had all been a really weird dream after all. 

When Easy woke up the next morning, the pictures of last night abruptly came to his mind. For a short moment he doubted, if all this had really happened or if it maybe had only been a very weird dream as a consequence of a drunken night out. He probably would have prefered that explanation. But he had to admit, that he actually knew pretty well, that he hadn't been drunk last night and unfortunately he also remembered exactly what had been reality and what had been a dream. The only thing he still didn't know, was what to do now. He would just wait and see, after all you could never fully trust Ringo. This all was crazy enough anyway. It would be embarrassing if Ringo only wanted to mess with him in the end. So for starters: keep calm and do nothing. Maybe all this didn't have to mean something after all and they would just forget about the kiss and everything would be like before.

With a sigh he forced himself to push away all thoughts of last night and stood up. In the kitchen, he discovered, that Tobias had forgotten to buy coffee once again. Automatically he made his way to the other flatshare, after all it had become a habit to just enter and leave each others apartments like they pleased. When he entered the flat he met Elli, who was sitting at the table, having breakfast. "Here to scrounge yet again?" , she teased. "Hmm. We're out of coffee." , Easy murmured still sleepy. He wasn't of much use before his first cup of coffee in the morning. "Help yourself." , Elli grinned and pointed at the pot of coffee on the counter. Silently Easy poured himself a cup, which almost slipped right out of fingers though, when the bathroom door opened and a freshly showered Ringo entered the room, dressed in nothing more than a towel. 

When Ringo noticed Easy he stopped, almost startled. He had not expected to see the other man so soon again. Their eyes met. Easy had to gulp and desperately tried to stop his eyes from wandering over Ringos nacked torso, what he pretty much failed in. Why did this guy have to look so hot, how he was standing there with wet, tousled hair?! Single waterdrops where running over that perfect sixpack of his and Easy really had to pull himslef together to look away. 

When Ringo saw how Easy was looking at him, this provocative grin appeared on his face again. He just couldn't resist, it was like the reasonable part of his brain was shutting down and suddenly his only goal was to provoke Easy Winter and get some sort of reaction from him. Quickly he naturally walked towards the kitchencounter and reached for the coffee pot, getting really close to the other man while doing so. "Do you like what you see?" , he whispered quietly enough, so only Easy could hear it. The words didn't miss their effect, since Easy instantly choked on his coffee, what made Ringo smirk in victory.

"Everything alright?" , Elli asked, after Easy had regained his composure again. "Yes. Everything is perfect." , he answered slightly sarcastic and shot Ringo a warning look. "Well I need to get going." , he added and quickly left the flat. "Are you two fighting again?" , Elli asked with a questioning look. "No. What makes you think that?" , Ringo assured, with his usual poker face, while hoping that his friend hadn't noticed anything. "Oh I don't know. You were just acting weird. I thought maybe, because of yesterday..." , she murmured. "You are imagining things." , Ringo said playing cool. Elli shrugged and continued with her breakfast. Ringo exhaled in relief, Elli was just too sensitive, but she seemed to let it go for now.

Easy was standing in the kiosk and tried to sort out his thoughts. "This arrogant asshole!" , he thought. What was Ringo aiming at with his stupid provocations? Well apart from infuriating him. Okay probably it was exactly that. But why? And especially why like this? Suddenly he heard his phone buzz. *Message from Richard Beckmann: 2:1* Seriously?! What kind of game was Ringo playing here? It almost seemed, like he was out for a repeat or even a continuation of last night. Or was this just Richard Beckmann, being a sore loser and wanting to be right at all costs. Or was he only making fun of him? Well, he could say good-bye to that. Yes, he had liked the kiss and yes, maybe he was more than a bit attracted to the younger man but he also knew, that the events of last night had had an effect on Ringo as well, so he didn't have to act up like this. This idiot really shouldn't believe, that he would get away with his provocations just like that. 

An other message coming in on his phone interrupted his thoughts again. *Hey, I'll cook tonight. Are you and Tobias coming over too? - Saskia* Perfect, then he'll have a chance to show Ringo, that he would definitely not stand for this "2:1" right away. "Just you wait." , he thought. He could play games too. If he was thinking about it, that shouldn't give him butterflies in his stomach, but he quickly put that thought aside. 

When he entered the flatshare later, he only saw Saskia standing at the stove and Ringo, who was just coming down the stairs. "Ähhm Tobias won't be able to make it in time or probably not at all. He has an important case in court tomorrow and Eva appointed him to work a night shift. Where are the others?" he asked confused. "Great. So much for flatshare dinner." , Saskia sighed. "Paco and Elli are stuck in traffic, they were picking something up for Irene outside of Cologne - don't ask me what - and KayC is at one of her super important events." , she explained. "Oh okay. Should we wait for them?" , Easy asked. "No, Elli said it might take a while and we should start without them. Luckily there are microwaves." , Saskia laughed and grabbed a plate. "Okay, anyway. What's for dinner?" , curiously Easy went over to the stove, peeking over Saskias shoulder to see what's in the pot. Unfortunately in the exact moment, when she turned around with the full plate in her hands, directly bouncing against him. 

"Chilli" , he heard Saskia say, before just the same was already spreading all over his shirt. "Ouch! Hot!" , he shouted startled and quickly took off the shirt, that was now drenched with hot, red sauce. "Oh my god! Sorry, today really isn't my lucky day." , Saskia apologized. "Wait, I'll wash it out straight away, otherwise you won't get out the stains later." , she said and took the shirt from Easys hands. Easy grabbed a cloth from the sink to clean up the rest of the Chilli, while Saskia disappeared into the bathroom. 

Only when he looked up he noticed Ringo, who was still standing at the end of the stairs, and his glance. Was Ringo just checking him out? Even when Easy looked at him directly, he didn't look away, just further stared at him. Easy had to admit, that he was fascinated by the look on the other mans face. Somehow open, inviting and also a bit sexy. Now he was even licking his lips and Easy asked himself if Ringo was even aware of that. Usually he didn't like it when somebody looked at him like that, so... eager, but this time it didn't bother him at all, quite the contrary actually, he found it pretty... interesting. His legs moved on their own, walking towards Ringo only stopping a few inches away from him. "It looks like you also like what you see." , he whispered. How quickly fortune could change, he grinned internally.

Ringo felt like someone had shut down his brain. Why did this idiot have to be standing so close to him and then also half nacked and so damn sexy. He couldn't think like this. This closeness, it was too tempting. This gaze, again those eyes, that were unfortunately reminding him way too much of a certain dream. It was one thing to provoke Easy Winter, it was a way different thing to resist him, especially when unlike this morning, they were alone. How easy it would be to just kiss him now, he would only have to lean in a bit and...

Just when he wanted to pursue that thought, Saskia came back from the bathroom and they jumped apart. Saskia seemed not to have noticed anything. "Sorry again." , she said, handing Easy one of Pacos shirts and headed back to the stove. Easy grinned victoriously and quickly put on the T-shirt, but then he suddenly leaned closer again. The other mans heart jumped. "2:2" , Easy whispered in his ear, before he naturally sat down at the table. Ringo had to take a deep breath to calm down. God, this guy was driving him absolutely crazy. Easy had just defeated him with his own arguments and he wasn't even sure if he felt bad about that.

And Easy? He asked himself what the hell had gotten into him. Into them both. And he had even went along with it, without a second thought. He had just reacted. Even in the past a minor comment had been enough and they had made each other livid, but now they did that in a whole other way, a way that was exciting and frightening at the same time and still it was so tempting. This had to stop. However that would have been much easier, if he wouldn't feel like that guy was driving him totally mad. For the rest of the night, they both made an effort to act like nothing had happened, like everything was the same as always. And still there was something between them, something they couldn't quite define yet.

Only when Easy had already left much later, Ringos eager was awakening again. He couldn't let Easy believe, that he would give up just like that or that he would accept this draw. At least that was what he was telling himself. A little voice in his head said, that he must have gone completely insane, but by then he was already on his way to the other flatshare. He vigorously opened the door and saw Easy, who was looking at him astonished. "Rematch." , he said determinedly and directly looked Easy in the eyes. "Ähh, what?" , Easy stammered. "Rematch" , Ringo repeated and made a step towards him. "Ringo, what's the point of this?" , Easy asked with a slightly trembling voice, the other man was too close yet again and the way he looked at him made him feel all hot and giddy.

"What's the point of what?" , Ringo asked innocently and came even closer. "What's the point of these games?" , it came from Easy a little annoyed. "What games?" , Ringo responded obliviously. Easy had had enough, he pushed the other one back. "What do you want from me?!" , he asked enraged. "I could ask you the same question." , Ringo said now also irritated. "You are the one playing games here!" , Easy replied indignantly. "You are one to talk! I only say 2:2." , Ringo countered. "You started it!" , angrily Easy approached Ringo. "You kissed me!" , Ringo exclaimed furiously. "So? You did too! And don't pretend, that you wouldn't want to again!" Silence. Both were facing each other only inches apart, angrily glaring at each other. 

And then they didn't know who had moved first anymore, but suddenly there had been hungry lips clashing and hands that eagerly pulled each other closer. Teeth and tongues met, aroused bodies were grinding against each other. Never enough. Like a fire, that was burning between them, and that once sparked off, wasn't controlable anymore. 

Their fingers were tearing on each others shirts. Only one thought: They had to feel each other, now! They tumbled backwards towards Easys room, not even noticing that they were knocking things over on their way, they were way too busy kissing each other out of their minds. And God it worked. They dropped their clothes somewhere on the floor. Maybe they had gone completely insane, but that was the last thing they cared about in that moment. No matter, if they actually hated each other, no matter if this was maybe the most stupid idea they had ever had, no matter that this would probably change everything. Nothing of that mattered anymore. In this moment they weren't Ringo and Easy, but two people that were finally giving into their pent-up feelings for each other, because it just wasn't possible to ignore them any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know it's been a while, sorry for that. :D Here is chapter number three. I hope you like it. :) I'll try to translate the next chapters asap. ^^

Now they were lying here, nacked, in Easys bed, still gasping for air. They had slept with each other and neither of them could quite explain how this could have happened, only that it did and that it had been damn good. 

It had not been gentle, not carefully, but wild and longing. Fiery and explosive and completely mind blowing. As if a wave of passion had overrun them and the only thing they had been able to do was going with the flow. Neither of them had hesitated, they had just let it happen. Hadn't even wanted to think about it, they had been way to busy with feeling the heat of their bodies nesteling up against each other, exciting, arousing. Every touch blazing hot and not enough. Hungry kisses, fierce and way too good. A tension, that had eventually resolved. A secret desire, that had finally been satisfied. An intense feeling, neither of them had ever experienced and that had completely taken their breath away.

They looked in each others eyes, unable to say something, wanted to hold on to this feeling for just a little longer, didn't want to return to reality yet. Eventually Ringo cleared his throat. "Well... this means 3:2." he grinned sheepishly. "Ha! You wish! As if you had planned this. If anything the score is 3:3." , Easy responded cheekily. "Phh! Forget it. I wanted a rematch and you definitely couldn't resist." , Ringo protested. "Is that so, Mr. Beckmann? To me it looks more like you are the one who is out for a rematch every time. Maybe you are indeed the one who can't resist..." , Easy murmured and leaned closer. "You are imagining that." , Ringo said, with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh am I..." , Easys lips started to wander up and down Ringos neck. "Then this doesn't have any effect on you..." , he whispered in his ear. A shiver ran down Ringos spine. "No." , he gasped, suppressing a moan when Easy continued kissing his neck. "And then you also wouldn't mind if I stop now..." , Easy was meanwhile sucking on the spot behind Ringos ear, while his hands had wandered further down. Ringos answere was a desperate groan and a breathless: "Don't you dare!" , before he pulled Easy in a frantic kiss.

And that's how they had ended up in bed a second time this night. Had again given into this desire. Had again enjoyed this intimacy and had again forgotten everything around them. In this night, time was standing still and Easys room was a safe bubble of surreality, in which they didn't have to think, in which they could just ignore the uncomfortable truth for a little longer and could simply do what felt right in this moment. Simply enjoying being together, everything else didn't matter. 

Later they were still lying under the blanket, tangled up in each other. Soft fingers were wandering over Easys back, drawing invisible patterns on his skin, making him sigh happily. Ringo felt two strong arms holding him close. Readily he snuggled up to the man next to him, feeling more safe than he had in a while. This was one of those moments, where everything seemed to be all right and that was way too beautiful to destroy it with unnecessary thinking. Only this night, no thinking, no analysing. "4:3" , he heard Easy whispering amused, before he fell asleep with a smile on his lips. 

When Ringo woke up the next morning, he felt the pleasant warmth of an other body next to him and an arm, that was gently wrapped around him. He heard the calm breath of the other man, smelled his aftershave, mixed with the scent of sex and lust that still filled the room. Just when his still sleepy brain decided to go back to sleep again, because there was really no reason to end this nice feeling of comfort and afterglow early, the pictures of last night flooded his mind and he appruptly opened his eyes and realized where he was. The arm, he had wanted to nestle into just a few seconds ago, belonged to no other than Easy Winter. God, he had slept with Easy Winter. Two times. And then they had even fallen asleep. Together. In Easys bed. What the hell had gotten into him?! Richard Beckmann didn't stay the night and even less for cuddles and holding hands and waking up together. And then Easy out of all people. Why Easy? And why was there a part of him, that did want nothing more than to stay right here and pretend that what had happened wasn't a moderate disaster. Him and Easy, that couldn't... that musn't... that turned everything upside down!

Carefully, he pulled away from Easys embrace and slipped out of the bed. Quietly he gathered his clothes. Shit! Half of his stuff was still lying somewhere in the living room. He could only hope, that he wouldn't run into Tobias. His glance once again fell at Easy, who was still sleeping peacefully and had not noticed Ringos freak out. "How cute he looks." , Ringo thought and had to smile for a moment, when he watched the dark-haired man turn in his sleep. Automatically he reached out his hand, but shortly before it could touch Easys face, Ringo seemed to come back to his senses and pulled back. "Don't be rediculous!" , he said to himself. Quickly he left the room, before he would do something really stupid, if that was even still possible.

The sound of a someone slamming the front door shut woke Easy up. Still pretty sleepy, he turned around and suddenly was broad awake, when he remembered the events of last night. A little confused he looked around. No trace of Ringo, his clothes were gone too. He was alone and still he was sure, that they had fallen asleep together. Together. It almost seemed like a dream to him, but when he entered the bathroom and took a look in the mirror, he was definitively fully aware of the consequences of last night. Because that hickey on his neck could only be Ringos doing. So he really had had sex with Richard Beckmann - twice to be exact - and now there even was visible proof of it. Great. How should things go on like this? What was that between them? Just a little slip-up? Only sex? More?

Ringo too wasn't exactly enthusiastic, when KayC greeted him with a: "Nice hickey!" , when he entered the flatshare. Startled he ran his hand over his neck, he knew exactly where the hickey was, he could still feel Easys lips there, when he thought about it. "Spill! Whose doing is this?" KayC grinned. "That's none of your business!" , Ringo hissed and quickly went up to his room. This thing was really getting more to him, than it should. 

The fact, that they were both living in the same house and that the two flatshares where more of one big flatshare than two seperate apartments on top, didn't make it easier. At the latest, when Saskia announced, that she wanted to catch up on the flatshare dinner of yesterday tonight and that she expected everyone to be there this time, Ringo thought that the universe must have conspired against him. 

Because just a few hours later he once again found himself next to Easy Winter. With satisfaction he detected, that Easy also had a "nice" hickey on his neck. At least that was retribuitive justice... or something like that. He remembered exactly, how he had explored Easy neck with his mouth, how the dark-haired man had let his neck fall back with a quiet moan, how he had been slightly biting his lip and how fucking sexy he had looked while doing so. He blushed, when he noticed Easys look, who had clearly watched him and who had not missed, that Ringo had been uninhibitedly staring at his hickey and he didn't leave a doubt that he also knew exactly what Ringo had been thinking about. Caught in the act he looked away, but out of the corner of his eye he saw a furtive grin appear on Easys face, because suddenly Easy didn't mind the hickey on his neck that much anymore. 

"Oh, Easy, you also have a nice hickey there, interesting." , Kayc grinned. "What do you mean with also?" , Easy asked, even though he already knew the answere. KayC pointed at Ringo with a smirk, who only sighed in annoyance and pulled up the collar of his poloshirt a little more. "Are you all being teenagers again, or what?" , Tobias commented sarcastically. Easy rolled his eyes. "So who did you hook up with?" , KayC asked prying. "That's none of your business." , Easy answered, maybe a bit too harsh. Confused KayC looked at him: "Ringo said exactly the same. What is going on with you two? You could almost think, that you two have-" "Definitely not!" , it came simultaneously and a bit too quickly from both Ringo and Easy.

Surprised by the vehement reaction KayC raised her eyebrows. "Well, I have to admit, that your kiss the other day was pretty... hot " , she teased. "What kiss?" , Ringo was aware, that his voice might sound a bit to high and Easy too was looking startled at KayC. Could it be, that the It-Girl had noticed something? "Of course the one when we played spin the bottle or did you already forget about that?" , Elli answered laughing. "Ähh... no. Of course." , Ringo stammered. 

Both men sighed in relief. "I think you've watched too many soaps." , Ringo said with his usual arrogance in his voice. "Only because you share everything with the whole world, we don't have to do the same." , Easy replied annoyed. He was sure, that if they won't change the subject, that what ever this was between him and Ringo, would soon be the topic number one at the table, because they really weren't doing very well at hiding it right now. 

"Come on, leave them alone. You should rather start eating, before everything gets cold." , Paco said, who didn't want to have any arguments at the dinner table. To Ringo and Easys relief he also changed the topic, so they fortunately were off the hook for now. 

Later Ringo offered to close the Turnhalle for Paco, so he didn't have to go downstairs again. Right now he was glad of any excuse, that would get him out of here, because he had a feeling, that as longer he was in the same room with Easy, as harder it got to think clear. And as more often he forbid himself to think of how Easys lips had felt on his, as more often he caught himself staring at the other man, asking himself how it would be to kiss him again, to feel that heat again, to pull him in his arms again and- "Ringo didn't you want to go and close the Turnhalle?" , Paco interrupted his thoughts. "What? Ähh... yes. I am on my way." , he stammered and stood up. 

Whereas with every second it became more and more clear to Easy, that he had to talk to Ringo. It couldn't go on like that. He had noticed exactly how Ringo had looked at him, soft and questioning and every time their eyes had met a pleasant shiver had been running down his spine and he had again felt a hint of what had been between them last night. He would have liked to just drag Ringo with him, back to that world, where they were the only ones exsisting and where it wasn't a law of nature that they hated each other. Although, did they really still hate each other? Had they even ever really? He was gazing after Ringo, who was just stepping out of the door. "Ähhm. I also have to go down to the kiosk again." , he heard himself say and quickly left as well. He had to talk to Ringo, otherwise he would go completely nuts. Now or never. 

When Easy was gone, the rest of the flatshare first started to grin and eventually to laugh. "Okay, 20 bugs, that there is something going on between them." , Kayc exclaimed and looked at the others. "20, that they haven't got it yet." , Paco grinned. "10, that they will be together in less than two weeks." , Elli laughed. "God, I hope you are wrong. My best friend and my brother." , Tobias groaned. "That this can even go well. They usually are at each others throats with every small matter." , Saskia said. "Depends on the definition." , KayC grinned. "I only say hickeys." , Elli joked. "Maybe they have found an other way to deal with their issues." , Tobias kidded.

"Well, at least I have seen my little brother sneaking out of the apartment this morning." , Tobias told them grinning broadly. "You should have seen them yesterday, when Easy had to take off his shirt, because I accidently spilled Chilli all over it. When I came out of the bathroom, it looked like they would jump each other any minute. And how Ringo looked at Easy..." , Saskia reported. "I guess they really think we are fools. Like we didn't notice, that after their spin the bottle kiss, they both left to get something and then never came back." , KayC laughed. "And you should have seen Easys face the morning after, when Ringo came out of the bathroom only wearing a towel. He almost spilled all his coffee." , Elli giggled. 

They all laughed again, they could perfectly picture the two idiots and how they tried to ignore the obvious. "Okay, when do you think will they realize it?" , Tobias asked. "I hope for them, soon. Otherwise we will all have the pleasure of watching them loosing it completely." , Paco answered. "Should we maybe give them a little help?" , Saskia asked. "Ha! Forget it! This will be better than any movie!" , KayC grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ringo, wait!" Quickly Easy jumped into the elevator, before the doors closed. "We should talk." , Easy said plainly. "About what?" , Ringo asked coldly. "You know exactly about what." , Easy hissed. "I don't know what's there to talk about." , Ringo replied. "You can't just act like nothing happened." , angrily Easy grabbed Ringo, who had turned away from him, by his arm. "Gee! Easy what do you want me to I say?!" , Ringo snorted annoyed. He tore away from Easy, turned around abruptly and akwardly bounced against Easy, who stumbled backwards against the wall of the elevator. And again they were so close. They could almost feel the other ones heartbeat. So tempting. Their eyes met and both fell silent immediately. Just when Easy wanted to close the distance between them, because all his brain ceels seemed to have shut down again, the elevator stopped and the doors opened. 

"I... I have to... the Turnhalle..." , Ringo stammered huskily, while he tried to avert his gaze from these intense, golden-brown eyes and then quickly and without an other word left the elevator. "Oh come on! Don't run away again!" , Easy shouted. Without further ado he followed Ringo into the Turnhalle. The gym was already empty and he saw Ringo nervously putting away some shakes behind the bar and approached him. "Ringo, you can't just act like all this didn't mean anything." , Easy said carefully. "It did not mean anything! It... it must not mean anything, okay?!" , Ringo forced out with clenched teeth. Easy ignored the little tug he felt at his heart, hearing those words: "Ringo. It doesn't help if we just ignore this. We really should talk about -" 

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I. Do. Not. Want. To. Talk!" , Ringo shouted, his temper flaring up. "What is your fucking problem?!" , Easy now shouted too. Ringo emerged from behind the counter and came up to him. "You want to know what my problem is?!" , he grabbed Easy and roughly pushed him against the nearest wall. "You are my problem!" , he angrily glared at him. "That still doesn't explain-" , Easy responded enraged. And suddenly Ringo was kissing him, so rigorously and relentlessly, that his knees became weak. With a surrendering moan he relaxed into the kiss. After all it wasn't like he had not more than once imagined how it would feel to finally feel these lips on his again in the past couple of hours.

Eager hands were frantically shoved under his T-Shirt. He burried his fingers in the other mans hair, while also tugging at Ringos shirt. For a second they let go of each other, to get rid of their shirts. "Wow. You really don't want to talk." , Easy pointed out a bit out of breath, but with a mischievous grin on his face. "No." , Ringo answered breathlessly and quickly pulled Easy in another bruising kiss. A little voice in the back of his head said, that he must have gone completely mad once again, while his body was only further demanding to kiss Easy like there was no tomorrow. And that's what he did. 

And Easy? He had already completely forgotten what he had actually wanted. Maybe it had been exactly that? Irrelevant. This was way too incredible to stop it. Every reason was long forgotten, since all of their synapses seemed only to be able to transmit one single signal anyway and that said: Kiss him. What can one oppose to that?

Eventually they ended up, more or less nacked and pretty sticky, on the floor of the Turnhalle. "God, we didn't just have Sex in the Turnhalle." , Easy said a bit embarrassed, when he got back to his senses. "I think it's a bit too late for this realization now." , Ringo grinned. "After that thing with Joe in the backery, I have actually sworen to myself, that I will never have sex at a public place ever again." , Easy told him amused. "Right. The accidental sex tape. But I promise I didn't secretly hide a camera somewhere." , Ringo joked. "Even though I have to admit, the video was quite-" , he smirked cheekily. "Oh shut up." , Easy smiled and slightly blushed.

He looked at Ringo and lost himself in this blue-grey eyes for a moment. "What are you doing to me, Richard Beckmann?" , he sighed and caught himself reaching out, gently caressing Ringos cheek. Ringo laughed, it was a honest, maybe even a bit sheepish laugh, that made Easy feel butterflies in his stomach. "I could ask you the same." , Ringo replied and shyly smiled at Easy. And automatically the found each other in another deep kiss only a few seconds later.

When they had let go off each other after what had felt like a small eternity, Ringo cleared his throat and pulled away from their embrace. "I... We... We should get dressed..." , he said quietly and began to pick up his clothes. Easy also started to get dressed. Ringo already waited for him at the door, after all he still had to lock the place up. They remained silent until they stepped into the elevator again.

"Ringo, let us talk." , Easy said, it sounded like a quiet plea. Ringo had to gulp, he didn't know what to say, even if he had wanted to talk. Well, what should one say, after they had just slept with the person, that they had believed they hated since they had met each other. Without even having a clue how all this could have happened, let alone where this should lead them. Silently he shook his head and left the elevator. "Ringo..." , he heard Easy say, a part of him hoped, that he would go after him again, would stop him, but instead he only gazed after him. Ringo forced himself to not turn around, he didn't want to see the disappointment in Easys face. In the past he wouldn't have cared about that... What was wrong with him?

Easy lay awake half of the night and thought about what this was between him and Ringo. But no matter from what angle he looked at it, he always came to the same conclusion. They had always hated each other, had always provocated each other more than skin deep and had always tried to give each other a hard time. But since the kiss at the roof terrace there was a undeniable and irresistible attraction between them. It seemed, like one kiss had all of the sudden thrusted aside the past and had left them helplessly exposed to their feelings. When they were alone, Ringo was so different, tender, passionate and sensitive. It felt like a look behind the fassade. A look at a soft and open, yes even a bit vulnerable Ringo, who fascinated him and made his heart beat faster. And then Ringo suddenly was cold and unapproachable again, like these intimate moments between them had never happened. God, this guy was driving him crazy.

Ringo wasn't feeling much differently. Restlessly he was tossing and turning in bed, desperately trying to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Easy. His bright smile and these cute dimples. Absolutely stunning. These amber colored eyes, that had looked at him so tenderly. As if he deserved it. So beautiful. Automatically he ran his hand over his cheek, when he thought about how gently Easy had caressed his face, he could almost still feel his touch. A warm feeling was spreading in his chest and he inevitable had to smile. How could he be so attracted to this man so suddenly. They had always hated each other passionately and now... they were still passionate... but different, definitively different. That spin the bottle kiss had turned their world upside down and he had no idea how he should deal with all these new feelings.

"Woha, what a sight you are." , Tobias greeted him, when Easy sleepily entered the kitchen the next morning. "Couldn't sleep." , he murmured and yawned. "Yeah, I can see that." , Tobias joked. "Do you want to talk about it? And is there a chance that it has something to do with my beloved halfbrother?" , he asked directly. "How do you know?" , Easy looked at him startled. "It's hard to overlook." , Tobias anwered. Easy sighed and sat down at the table, while Tobias purred him a cup of some much needed coffee. "So? What's wrong?" , he asked pryingly, even though he could already imagine the answere. "I... ähhm..." , how the hell should he tell Tobias, that he had something going on with his halfbrother and that it was completely throwing him off the tracks, because he still couldn't quite explain himself how it could have even come so far. But by now he just had to talk to someone. He took a deep breath.

"I... I slept with Ringo." Now the secret was out. Tobias didn't even appear as surprised as he had expected: "Okay." "Several times." , he added quietly. Now his best friend was looking a bit shocked after all. "Ähhm.. Well, actually I don't want to know any details about what my halfbrother and you are doing but what exactly is going on between you two?" , Tobias asked. "I don't know. One moment we fight and then we... you know..." , Easy responded. Tobias rolled his eyes and sighed. "And then everything is suddenly different and beautiful and... I don't know. Ringo can be so different, sensitive and funny and-" , Easy tried to explain almost a bit desperately. "Are you sure we are talking about the same Ringo?" , Tobias interrupted him. "Very funny. Everything is just so confusing... since that kiss... he is driving me completely crazy..." , Easy admitted. "Well, Easy... just hypothetically..." , Tobias started hesitantly , "Could it maybe be, that you fell in love with Ringo?" , he eventually ended his question. 

"What?! Me?! No. Nonsense. We are... That can't... Fuck!" , Easy stammered, looking at his friend pretty much shocked. "Does that mean yes?" Tobias had basically hit the nail on the head and had asked the exact question, that Easy was already secretely asking himself since yesterday. "I have no clue. Maybe... I don't know... " , he sighed. "Then you should probably find that out as soon as possible." , Tobias suggested. "Even if... it all doesn't mean anything to Ringo anyway, at least he is acting like that." , Easy said discouraged. Tobias raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "You have eyes, haven't you?" , he asked sarcastically. Easy looked at him confused. "Did you notice how he looks at you? He maybe doesn't know it yet, but 'meaning nothing' definitely looks different, if you ask me." , Tobias proceeded.

"Hmm..." , Easy sighed. "He doesn't even want to talk to me... and everytime I try it kind of ends... well... somehow... in bed." , Easy replied meekly, after all it was a bit embarrassing, that two grown up men weren't able to have a normal conversation but instead behaved like love sick - and very horny - teenagers. Tobias laughed, these stubborn idiots, only these two could be so out of it. "And what should I do now?" , Easy asked. "Well, he is still Richard Beckmann. He was never good at handeling his feelings... but he won't be able to ignore it forever. However it would be quite useful if you two would have a conversation without jumping each other." , Tobias answered with a grin. "Haha." , it came from Easy, of course the Kotzmeister couldn't stop himself from teasing him a little. "Seriously he will have to talk to you eventually. Well, at least if you two can hold yourselves back long enough." , he added giggling. "You are so funny today." , Easy shot his best friend an annoyed look.

"Oh come on, it is quite funny. You two out of all people... I mean you have lashed out at each other at every chance you got in the past but now this all gets a whole other definition. One can barely watch how you two are dancing around each other." , it came from Tobias, still grinning. "Are we really acting that akwardly?" , Easy asked. "Oh yes. More than akward." , Tobias laughed. His best friend buried his face in his hands. That will be just great!

Meanwhile Ringo had to discover, that just ignoring everything wasn't exactly easy, when they were running into each other all the time. Because only two days later, Easy impatiently caught him, when he tried to sneak past the kiosk. "You are avoiding me." , he stated and pulled him into the - luckily - empty kiosk. "Am not." , Ringo lied, not very successfully. "Ringo don't you think, that we should talk about what this is between us?" , Easy asked. "There is nothing between us." And again a lie. Easy only further looked at him. "Of course. You are just casually sleeping with me without a reason. Three times I might add." , Easy replied. "Easy. That was... that was only sex..." , his voice was rough and trembling, because he was again loosing himself in those eyes.

"Why do I not believe you?" , Easy whispered and came closer. "Believe what you want." , Ringo snorted. Easy sighed. "Ringo, I know, that you have felt it too. You can say what you want, but to me it did mean something... and to you too." , Easy said hesitantly. "No, it didn't." , Ringo answered stubbornly. "Proof it." , Easy whispered, by now he was so close, that Ringo could feel the other mans breath on his skin. His last bit of self-control surrendered, when Easy softly nudged his nose against his. Why was that guy so irresistible? He could no longer do anything else but to finally kiss him.

The kiss was different, than their previous kisses. Slowly and tenderly and still full of emotions. Absolutely breathtaking. Gently Easys tongue asked for entrance, which Ringo of course willingly granted him with a quiet sigh. Easy wrapped his arms around Ringo, held him close, lovingly. Ringos hands wandered to Easys hips, pulled him even closer. In that moment time seemed to stand still and they would have probably prefered to go on like this forever, but then Ringo pushed Easy away. "Sorry... I... I can't do this." , he stammered and hastily left the kiosk. Easy was glancing after him thunderstrucked, because he had just realized, that he definitely had a problem. He was in love. In love with Ringo.


	5. Chapter 5

Ringo stormed past Paco and into the bathroom. He rested his arms on the sink and took a few deep breaths, what only moderately helped him to calm down though. His heart was still pounding like mad. Shit! That couldn't be. This had not been planned at all. He had not even planned to ever kiss Easy and then it definitely shouldn't feel like this. Not so good, not so natural, not so... right, not like everything else suddenly became unimportant. 

And still he had been completely helpless when Easy had kissed him, so incredible gently, that his knees were still getting weak, when he was only thinking about it. This feeling was so new and still somehow familiar, as if the world was suddenly falling at it's place and then again not, because this was messing up everything.

He lifted his head and looked in the mirror. He and Easy. If there had been one thing he could have relied on in his life, it had been, that Easy Winter was there and that they hated each other. That was basically a law of nature. It couldn't just suddenly change like that. And the much more important question was: How should he go on and properly hate that guy, when he obviously was about to fall head over heels for him? How was this even possible? All of this didn't make any sense.

Easy on the contrary asked himself how it should go on like this. Yes, he was in love with Ringo, but did that mean, that he also wanted a relationship with him? Could that even work out? And even if, what did Ringo want? He didn't believe him, that all of this didn't mean anything to him, but after all that didn't have to mean, that Ringo was also in love with him. In general the contradictory signals of the younger man confused him, it appeared as if Ringo didn't know what he wanted. Okay, he couldn't quite criticise him about that, he himself also didn't really have an idea where this all was heading.

The only thing he knew for sure, was that these feelings had knocked him over like a truck and that they were way too strong to even try to ignore them. It was kind of ironic, how his feelings had changed from one extreme to the other. It seemed like they couldn't act normal around each other anyway. Easy shook his head in amusement when thinking about it and then again turned towards his work at the kiosk, at least that would distract him for a while.

"Ringo? Are you okay?" , he heard Pacos voice from outside the door. No answere. "Can I come in?" , the door opened. "Do you want to talk about it?" , Paco asked, without waiting for an answere he entered the bathroom and shot Ringo, who was meanwhile leaning against the sink with crossed arms, a challenging look. "You won't understand anyway." , Ringo answered evasively. "Maybe I understand better than you think." , Paco responded, who had known his friend long enough by now, to notice, that he was having trouble dealing with his feelings once again and this time he didn't even have to ask about who this was about. Ringo only annoyingly glared at him. "Okay, it was only an offer." , Paco said calmingly. 

"This is all just too much!" , it suddenly bursted out of Ringo. Paco only glanced at him with a questioning look. "We always hated each other. Always! We can not suddenly... That can't happen... I can't suddenly be..."

"In love with Easy?" , Paco finished his sentence. Ringo looked at him in shock. Paco had really said it. Usually he would have immediately claimed everything else, but being in love, even less being in love with Easy. But somehow he couldn't deny it, he couldn't say a word like his mouth was suddenly paralized. But for Paco his expression seemed to say everything. "And why can't that happen?" , he asked.

"Because... well, because... because some things are just meant to repel each other... just like... like... like two magnets... No matter what, I could always rely on the fact that I hate him and he hates me and that we... and suddenly... Fuck! That just can't work out!" , Ringo replied desperately, he was slowly running out of arguments, infront of himself and Paco. Why did Paco have to ask so many stupid questions? "How do you even know?" , he added with crossed arms to avoid more questions.

"Oh Ringo." , Paco sighed , "It's painfully obvious, that there is something going on between you two." , Paco said. "There is nothing going on between Easy and me." , Ringo hissed. Paco rolled his eyes. Why did he saw that coming. "Ringo, could it be that you are only scared?" , Paco responded. Ringo would have liked to scream: "Yes! Fucking scared!" , but of course he had way too much selfcontrol for that, was too much used to maintain the facade. So he only nervously chewed on his bottom lip, shrugged and further stubbornly stared at the wall.

Paco sighed again. "If you should decide that you want to talk after all, you know where to find me." , he said and made his way to the door, shortly before he left the bathroom he turned around again. "By the way Ringo? Think about what happens if you turn around one of the magnets." A shocked Ringo was left behind. He gazed after Paco, thunderstruck. Magnets. Turning around. Attraction. Damn! Had Paco just seriously found the perfect metaphor for their relationship. Wait a minute. Relationship??? Fuck.

"Could it be that you are only scared?" , Pacos words echoed in his head. And how scared he was. Until recently he had not even been able to admit it to himself, but if he was honest, these feelings had already scared him from the moment on he found out that Easy was gay. When he had met him in the bar and he had only wanted to tease him a bit, because the opportunity had just been too tempting and because he secretly had always enjoyed their little quarellings. And still they had ended up talking all night long. Since that night something had changed between them. Something that had not been tangible for either of them at that time. 

There had been brief thoughts, that had been easy to push aside, because he would have never thought, not in one million years, that they would ever become closer to each other in this way. But since their kiss, Ringo felt, like someone had put him in a roller-coaster without warning. These damn feelings had literally overrun him. However his, obviously with endorphins overloaded, brain made it more and more difficult to find a reason, why he should further act like Easy wasn't driving him absolutely crazy. Maybe there was a chance after all?

No! Quickly he forbid himself every thought of it. He wasn't good at relationships - not even at friendships - and it usually ended with him destroying everything. And the people that were closest to him, that he loved, he always hurt most. "As if Easy would want to put himself through that. As if Easy would want to be with someone, who is so complicated and emotionally crippled and... broken." , he thought with a snort.

Meanwhile Easy had discovered, that his work at the kiosk was only moderately suited to prevent him from thinking too much. After all, that had provided him some interesting conclusions over the day, he wasn't quite sure yet what he should think of it though. One thing was sure: It had always been pretty rough between him and Ringo. There had always been this tension, between them. A feeling of knowing the other one, of knowing exactly what they had to say to push the other mans buttons. There had always been strong feelings involved, one word, one little spark had been enough for it to escalate between them. And it still did. "Just in a whole different way." , Easy smiled lost in thought. 

If he was completely honest, he had to admit, that he had always found Ringo attractive, even long before he had realized, that he was gay. And maybe he had even hated him a bit more because of that. Of course he had blamed that on just being envious, after all he himself didn't have a perfect sixpack to show off. He had thought, that he had simply been jealous that Ringo could have anyone - men and women - and then he had even slept with Suji. But maybe it had not been only rivarly that had been between them all along.

He remembered the thing with Valentin and how he had told him about Ringos feelings for him, firmly convinced that he had the right to get involved with this. Even though Ringos feelings for Valentin had been truly honest. In retrospect he didn't even know anymore what had bothered him so much about that. "Probably exatly that." , he thought with a sigh. What effort Ringo had made to help Valentin to pass his exams, how he had supported him. Basically he had already discovered a whole other side of Ringo back then.

And when he had even supported him with his coming out, he had definitively felt like he was dealing with a whole different person. Richard Beckmann could actually be sensitive. He had not laughed at him, but had encouraged him, had suddenly openly told him about his coming out and then they had talked all night.

But until the kiss, he had sucessfully repressed every thought about it even being an option to have feelings like that for Ringo. Gosh, until the thing with Finn, he had not even thought, that guys at all were an option for him. But the kiss had apparantly lead to them not being able to ignore the obvious any longer. Or had they simply been blind? As longer he thought about it, as more he began to feel like maybe all of this was somehow oddly making sense after all. 

After a sleepless night, Ringo was sitting at the kitchen table the next morning, desperately trying to concentrate on the bookkeeping of the Turnhalle, something had to distract him from this constant overthinking. But no matter how often he forced himself to focus on the numbers and to push aside every thought of Easy and the feelings that were rising with it, it didn't work. Constantly he zoned out and instead of the latest monthly balance, pictures of Easy poped up in his head over and over again.

Easy, how he had looked at him before their kiss, so different, like nobody had ever looked at him. A glance that had pierced him and had touched something deep inside him. The kiss had also been different than anything he had experienced until now. More intense. On the other hand everything had always been intense with Easy. No matter if they had argued, provocated each other, fought or since recently kissed and seduced each other. They had always known exactly what buttons they had to push to get a reaction from the other. And the reactions had always been, well... temperamental. He couldn't help, but feel a tingling sensation running through his body when he thought of it, automatically putting a smile on his lips.

"What are you grinning at?" , KayCs voice interrupted his thoughts. "I am not grinning." , he growled and shut his papers. KayC was probably the last person he needed right now. "Hmm. Sure." , she teased. Ringo rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. He really didn't have the stomach to deal with her stupid comments now. Without another word he stood up and went upstairs. KayC victoriously looked after him, somebody clearly was head over heels in love.

Shortly after Ringo came down the stairs again, changed into his sports clothes. A run would be good for him now, after all it had always helped him to clear his head. However - how could it been otherwise - the universe seemed to be against him once more and of course he had to run into Easy in the courtyard. Both stopped abruptly, when their eyes met. Neither one of them quite knew how to act around each other, let alone what to say. So they just looked at each other for a while. Ringo was the first to regain his composure and quickly wanted to walk past Easy, but then he heard his voice: "Ringo, wait."

He shouldn't have turned around, should have kept walking, but he just couldn't. Not when Easy sounded so begging, not when he looked at him like this. So he stopped and watched Easy coming up to him. "Ringo, I... yesterday... I mean... can you... can we... talk again?" , he eventually finished his question. Ringo didn't say anything, only further looked at him, but for Easy that seemed to be approval enough. "Ähhm... well..." , he looked around, somehow he felt stupid just standing around like this, after all you don't discuss things like these between doors. Carefully he grabbed Ringo by the arm and pulled him towards the bench in the yard.

Ringo slightly startled when he felt Easys touch, but let himself be drawn to the bench without resistance. Easy let go of him and immediately he felt the cold on his skin, where Easys hand had been just a few seconds ago. Secretly a part of him wished, that he could just take his hand again and lace their fingers together. But that wasn't the point here. Full of expectation and also a bit nervously he looked at Easy, who still tried to find the right words.

"Well... I... ähhm... the kiss... I..." , he stopped and took a deep breath. "You were right." , he then said calmly. Ringo looked at him confused. "Right? With what?" , he asked quietly. "After the kiss on the roof terrace... you said that I like kissing you... you were right." Ringo couldn't help it, but smile. "I was right, yeah? That I would ever hear those words out of your mouth." , he grinned. "Idiot." , Easy mumbled and playfully poked him in the ribs. For a short moment they just smiled at each other.

Then Easy cleared his throat: "Ringo, the kiss yesterday... I don't believe, that all this didn't mean anything to you... that I don't mean anything to you." , the last part of the sentence had been barely a whisper, but Ringo had understood every word. He had to gulp, nervously he stared at his feet. "Ringo..." , Easy said quietly. Carefully he moved his hand towards Ringos, until their fingers gently touched. To his surprise the other man didn't pull away, quite the contrary, he also came closer, even softly caressed Easys hand with his thumb. Only for a moment, they forgot everything around him.

Slowly, almost shy Ringo looked up and again lost himself in Easys eyes, that looked at him with so much emotion, that his knees got weak. He just wanted to let himself fall into Easys arms, just wanted to give in to this, but instead he scratched together his last bit of self-control and forced himself to tear his gaze away from Easy.

"Easy... I am sorry." , his voice was rough and husky. Immediately Easys hand was gone again and Ringo felt a little sting in his heart. But he still kept talking: "I just can't do this. Believe me, it's better this way." He didn't need to look at Easy to see the hurt in his eyes. "Why Ringo?" , he asked with a choked voice. "Because..." , Ringos voice broke, when he saw Easys glance, sad, disappointed.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me, that there is nothing between us. That you didn't feel it too. That you didn't fall for me just as head over heels as I fell for you." , Easy said upset and directly looked at the other man. Ringo didn't say anything, only stared at Easy as if paralyzed, unable to say even a single word. Had Easy just told him, that he was in love with him? He had.

For a while there was complete silence between them. "You are such a coward, Richard Beckmann." , Easy said harshly, when Ringo still hadn't said a word and got up, leaving behind an overwhelmed Ringo. It was one thing to kiss Easy or to think about if he might have feelings for him too. It was a whole different thing to know it. And somehow, that had pulled the rug from under his feet again.

And for some reason the shock and the panic suddenly changed almost into a kind of anger. Why did this guy have to make everything so complicated?! Why did he have to seek his proximity all the time to talk to him, even though the pure presence of this idiot made him crazy. Why had he not given up on him already? Why did he have to be so damn stubborn?! Why was he fighting for him, even though he was probably the last one who deserved it.

And most of all how the hell should he keep fighting against his feelings? How should he make it clear to Easy, that it would be so much better for him, when they wouldn't give into what was between them, knowing that Easy wanted him, knowing that he actually had a chance, that there actually was someone, who was crazy enough to fall in love with him. And that was the moment when all the switches in his head flipped and he stomped after Easy. Into the house, up the stairs, right towards the door of Easys and Tobias apartment. Every step made him more furious, as if somebody had blewn a fuse. All his emotions just bursted out of him.

Fiercely he opened the door and saw Easy who looked at him startled. "Why the hell are you doing this?!" A confused look from Easy. "Why couldn't everything just stay the same, hmm?! In the past everything was so easy. I could simply hate you. And now? You are making everything complicated! All these damn feelings. This all wasn't planned! It doesn't make sense at all! You are messing up everything. Everything! Just like that. Do you even know how crazy this makes me? How crazy you make me?! And then you just say... you just do... you can't want this! You can't want me! Why do you do this to yourself?" , heavily breathing Ringo stopped and for the first time noticed Easys glance. Because with everyone of Ringos words the other mans expression had changed more and more from startled to amused.

Ringo had reckoned with anger, had prepared for a fight. But he wouldn't have expected, that Easy would just look at him with a knowing smile, completely calm with that sparkle in his eyes, that ultimately stole his thunder. "What?" , he asked irritated. "Is this your way of saying 'I love you'?" , Easy grinned.

"No. Yes... I... well not so directly... maybe?" , Ringo sheepishly looked at him. Only now he realized what he had just said and how he had said it. Easy laughed and shook his head. "Richard Beckmann, you are the biggest idiot of all cologne." And then he kissed him and Ringo felt like a firework of happiness had just exploded in his body. To hell with being reasonable, this was so much better, than all that stupid overthinking. Easy too felt butterflies flying loopings in his stomach, enjoyed the tingling sensation that ran down his spine, when Ringo wrapped his arms around him with a pleasant sigh and kissed him back.

A small eternity they where standing there, just holding each other close, completely lost in that kiss. But eventually Ringo pulled away: "Easy..." "I swear if you run away again now..." , Easy threatened. "No. I... Easy I am not good at having relationships... I've never even had a real relationship before, I always destroyed them. And this with you, it is so-" he said shyly. "Different? Special? Intense? Overwhelming? Frightening?" , Easy interrupted him. The younger man nodded. "Ringo." , he carefully took Ringos hands in his, "Do you think this isn't absolutely crazy for me too? Don't you think I am afraid too? I mean we two together, that can only go wrong but it also feels so right." , he smiled.

"Easy you are too important to me, that... I don't even really know how... do you really want to do this to yourself?" , Ringo asked shyly. "Yes. I want to." , Easy answered without a doubt and tenderly caressed the other ones cheek, looking at him lovingly, "Life is too short to ignore these feelings. And anyway after these past days do you really think, that we would even have a chance to control this?" Ringo hesitantly smiled at him. "No." , he grinned eventually, slowly his inner tension was vanishing. "After all you can't keep your hands off me." , he teased. "Oh no, I remember that way differently. You couldn't hold yourself back either." , Easy laughed and drew Ringo closer.

"Hmm... is that so?" , he said seductively, before capturing Easys lips in an other deep kiss. "I think there is some further research necessary to assess this." , he grinned between two kisses. "Well, if you put it like this." , Easy responded, also with an seductive look on his face, before he took Ringos hand and quickly pulled him into his room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I made it! I translated the last chapter! Yay! I hope you like it :)

Ringo woke up, because the sun was shining in his face, slowly he opened his eyes and stretched himself luxuriously. He felt better than he had for a long time. Carefully he turned around. When he saw Easy, who was still lying next to him fast asleep, he had to smile. Last night, last day had been so... beautiful, tender, loving and full of emotions. So different and new and at the same time oddly familiar. They had enjoyed being close to each other, finally without the uncertainty between them, finally without all this overthinking and questioning. It felt so good to finally be together, knowing that it wasn't just a moment, that could be over any minute.

They also had talked a lot. Okay in between, they had made out and cuddled a lot too. But it had felt so good to finally talk about how much this stupid bottle had turned their world upside down.

"Ringo you are overthinking this." , Easy had said, when Ringo had came up with doubts about his abilities to have a relationship again. "Look, if anything is getting too much for you, then you just tell me, okay? I am here now." Again a shiver ran down his spine when he thought about these words. "I am here." , nobody had said something like this to him in a long while. And it had been just as long ago, that somebody had made the effort to look behind the thick walls he had build around him or just held him and told him, that he was loved just the way he was.

Ringo still lovingly looked at Easy, when his lover blinked and opened his eyes. "Hey." , Ringo smiled. "You are still here." , Easy murmed sleepily. "Of course. I said I won't let you go again." , he responded and as if he wanted to proof it, he wrapped his arms around the other man. Easy only laughed and kissed his boyfriend exuberantly. In this moment he felt like his heart was overflowed with happiness.

"Well, I could need a shower." , Easy said after they had just cuddled for a while and enjoyed being in love. "Forget it, you are staying here with me." , Ringo protested, he didn't feel any motivation to let go of Easy and insitently held on to his boyfriend. "Hmm I thought, that maybe you could join me in the shower. You know, because of saving water and stuff..." , Easy said with an ambiguous wink and an explicit seductive overtone. "Hmm." , Ringo smiled. "Well, under these circumstances..." , he answered with a grin and pulled Easy in another passionate kiss before letting him go.

"By the way, I didn't know that you are that much of a cuddler." , Easy laughed and opened the door of his room. "That was only because... because you stole the blanket all the time." , Ringo responded and slightly blushed. He followed Easy, who was already standing in the hallway. "Of course." , Easy said and turned around. "But maybe it's more because you are helplessly in love with me." , he said smiling and gently grabbed Ringos hips to pull him closer. Ringo grinned sheepishly. "Maybe." , he whispered and softly kissed Easy. Easy grinned and quickly dragged his boyfriend into the bathroom.

The two men had been way too busy with themselves to notice Tobias, who had been standing in the half open door of his room the whole time and had witnessed everything with an unbelieving and slightly irritated expression. They also didn't notice, that Tobias left the flat shortly after, because he didn't really have to know what his best friend and his half brother were doing there in the shower. Then he would rather have his breakfast in the flatshare. Unbelievable, Richard Beckmann, who openly admitted, that he was in love and then on top liked cuddeling. "Crazy." , he thought shaking his head in disbelief.

A little later Ringo and Easy were also standing in front of the door to the flatshare. Easy gave Ringo a questioning look, he wasn't sure how to tell their friends about them. After all you can't just step into the living room and say: "Hey, by the way my former archenemy and I are together now." But when Easy wanted to open the door, Ringo held him back. He grabbed his boyfriends hand and softly squeezed it, than he naturally laced their fingers together. "Now." , he said quietly. Easy looked at him with love in his eyes once more. He squeezed Ringos hand too, showed him with this gesture, that it was okay for him. Then they opened the door and entered the living room hand in hand.

But even though the whole group was there, nobody was interested in them. They were all sitting at the table discussing loudly. "Yes! I won!" "No Elli, you said two weeks." "Wait a minute, I said at most two weeks, that means I was right too!" "Tobias, are you sure, that they really are together?" , they heard their friends vividly argument. It almost seemed like they had made a bet about them. Of course they had.

"Was it really that obvious?" , Ringo whispered. "Seems like it." , Easy shrugged. Still nobody had noticed them. "Talking about bets... is my score now 6:5 or 6:6?" , Ringo asked with a grin. "No way! If I remember correctly it's 7:5 - for me." , Easy responded, also with a provocative grin on his face. "Forget it. I demand a rematch." , Ringo said in a demanding and still seductive tone. "Oh again. But then you'll have to make some more effort this time." , Easy answered and looked at Ringo with sparkling eyes. "Well, let that be my concern." , Ringo whispered and then he took Easys face in his hands and kissed him, just like that, in the middle of the living room, in front of all their friends.

Their friends meanwhile had finally noticed them and were staring at them with a mix of surprise, joy and slightly disbelief. "What? It seems like you all already know anyway." , Ringo said, when they had let go of each other and demonstratively wrapped his arm around Easy. "Have fun further disputing your bets. We have some business to attend to." , Easy grinned cheekily, before both - as if nothing special had happened - disappeared into Ringos room, laughing all the way up the stairs.

The rest of the flatshare only looked after them speechless. To see these two, out of all people, be so happy and in love was a surreal sight. But in some way, it somehow was also just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. That's the end. I hope you liked it. :) Feel free to comment or leave Kudos, they always make my day. :)


End file.
